Wolf Pack
The Wolf Pack are the tertiary antagonists of the 2016 Warner Bros. animated film Storks. They are all voiced by Keegan-Michael Key & Jordan Peele. Background The wolf pack abducts a baby that is supposed to be delivered to her new family by Junior and Tulip. At first, they intend to devour the infant, but soon they become fond of her. If anyone takes the baby away from them, they will pursue their thieves, even if it means having to form different vehicles, like planes, boats, and cars. Otherwise, if they fail to retrieve the baby, they get heartbroken. Role in the Film The wolves are first seen ambushing a delivery stork named Junior. Junior sarcastically asks them if they will knock him unconscious which one of the wolves does. They also capture Junior's human friend, Tulip and take both of them to their cave where they have the protagonists tied up and hanging upside down. The wolves gather around as their Alpha carries in the baby Junior and Tulip are supposed to deliver. While initially intending the eat the baby, the Alpha declares he will go first at it. Then the Beta intervenes and proclaims he should be the new leader. The Alpha insists there is no need for a new leader. As the two dominant wolves fight, they amuse the baby girl making her laugh. The wolves suddenly become fond of the infant girl and fall in love with her. In that case, the Alpha announces to the rest of the pack that they are now adopting the baby and raising her as their own. While Junior and Tulip argue with each other, Tulip swings herself at him and hits him amusing the baby. Then Tulip hits him again to keep entertaining the baby and the wolves. She stops to convince the wolves that she can do a better job at hitting Junior if she and her friend can be cut loose. The Alpha promptly orders one of his fellow wolves to cut them down. Tulip grabs a stick to hit Junior over the head with. Finding that less entertaining, the Alpha demands greater entertainment by giving Tulip a branch as a bigger object. Tulip takes the branch and whacks the Alpha over the head with it. Then Tulip grabs the baby and runs with Junior to escape. Determined to take the baby and raise her, the wolves begin their chase after the protagonists. Junior and Tulip cross a bridge over a gorge and cut it down trying to prevent the wolves from crossing. However, the wolves manage to form a bridge by assembling with each other. Then Junior and Tulip reach a river within the river and board a craft. The wolves form a boat to catch up with the protagonists, followed by a submarine. Once Junior and Tulip escape the cave, they run for their aircraft. While Junior runs ahead, Tulip nearly falls into a crack in the ice, but holds onto the edge of the cliff. The wolves catch up to Tulip and the Alpha offers her a deal that if she can relinquish the baby girl, he and his pack will not eat her. Junior comes back to save Tulip by pulling her out of the crack just when a wolf jumps forward and nearly bites her. Junior and Tulip board their aircraft and slide it into the river. The wolves form an airplane only to fall into the river since they cannot fly. As they watch the protagonists leave, they beg the baby to come back to them for they are dismayed. Later, while Junior and Tulip try to board a cargo boat, the wolves ambush them again. They form a van and snatch the baby girl, who is now named Diamond Destiny. The Alpha drives the van with the Beta sitting in the passenger's seat. The Beta insists that they drive more slowly to keep the baby safe. The Alpha agrees, but as they slow down, they find the baby missing from inside their van for Junior and Tulip cunningly steal her back while no one is looking. Tulip runs through a warehouse with glass windows while Junior just runs into them since birds are incapable of seeing glass. Tulip directs Junior through the path of glass and the wolves pursue. When Junior finally makes it t the other side of the warehouse, he and Tulip suddenly find themselves surrounded by the wolf pack. The Alpha viciously declares he and his pack will raise the baby and devour the two of them. Then out of nowhere, a giant stork named Jasper attacks the wolves, rescues the protagonists, and flies them to safety aboard the cargo boat. The wolves form a broken heart displaying their dismay of separating from the baby again. At the film's finale, the wolves, along with Junior and his fellow employees, attend Tulip's family reunion indicating that they have reformed. Gallery STKS-0589.jpg Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Animals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Predator Category:Leader